preparatoria forks
by Stephany-masen salvatore
Summary: Bella es una estudiante de la preparatoria de forks en la cual es un de las chicas mas populares ya que es una gran porrista junto a sus mejores amigas Rosalie y Alice,su gran amigo Jasper, su novio Edward y su hermano Emmett que son jugadores de futbol se enfrentan a situaciones tipicas de adolecentes muy divertidas que aventuras le esperaran ?


**Bueno esta es mi nueva y primera historia espero que les guste y la disfruten,por favor no sean muy duras con migo :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autora stephenie meyer, yo solamente juego con ellos.**

**Bella (Pov) **

Viernes por la mañana genial ultimo día de escuela y al fin sábado, lo cual es excelente porque al fin podría descansar de una agotadora semana de exámenes por los cuales me había matado estudiando pero los resultados fueron excelentes. Decidí que era tiempo de levantarme para prepararme y tomar primero una agradable ducha , al mover las mantas sobre mi cuerpo pude sentir el viento frio de forks aunque vamos , es marzo y además viviendo en forks que es lo que esperabas? .

Me sentí un poco mejor al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente de la ducha y al terminar envolví mi cuerpo en una esponjosa toalla verde, después me dedique a secar mi largo cabello y cepillarlo y por ultimo maquillarme para así regresar a mi habitación, me vestí ,tome mi bolso con los libros y baje a desayunar mis papas ya no estaban ya que salen temprano a trabajar mi padre Charlie es un importante abogado y mama es una muy importante decoradora de interiores asi que casi no teníamos la oportunidad de desayunar juntos pero siempre al volver a casa mama ya estaba aquí y papa llegaba una hora después . Al terminar de comer mi tazón de cereal lave el plato y note que Emmett había olvidado uno de sus libros asi que lo tome, mi hermano puede tener la peor memoria del mundo pero daba gracias que Rosalie su novia siempre le ayudaba a no olvidar sus cosas , con rose y Alice somos las mejores amigas junto con mi hermano mayor Emmett , jasper el hermano mellizo de rosalie y novio de Alice y por ultimo Edward que es hermano de alice y claro mi lindo novio al que amo muchísimo, juntos somos los más populares de la escuela ya que los chicos están en el equipo de futbol americano y nosotras somos porristas .

Escuche como sonaba el claxon de un auto y sabía que era el auto de Edward, Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta con llave y subí al auto al voltear mi cabeza junte mis labios con los de mi novio y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso

-Hola amor buenos días , me encanta que me recibas así- dijo Edward y yo solamente le sonreí

-Hola cariño a mí también me encanta que respondas así a mis besos- le conteste y el puso en marcha el auto camino hacia la escuela , con una mano tomo mi mano y con la otra el volante

-sabes Alice me dijo que está ansiosa de ir mañana con rose y contigo de compras al centro comercial – me dijo con su sonrisa torcida, si había algo que mas disfrutáramos las tres era ir de compras y en algunas ocasiones para castigar a los chicos llevarlos con nosotras, era divertido ver su cara de sufrimiento, era muy gracioso, hasta les hemos sacado algunas fotografías .

-lo sé ,es que es fin de semana de ofertas amor tenemos muchas cosas que comprar-

-estaba pensando que después de que ustedes acaben sus compras locas tu y yo podríamos ir al cine qué opinas?-

-claro me gustaría- Así nos pasamos todo el camino hasta que Edward detuvo el auto y me ayudo a bajar de el , a lo lejos pude ver como los chicos se nos acercaban y nos saludaron.

-Hola tortolitos como amanecieron- Nos pregunto emmett y solo le sonreí ya que era la forma en la que se refería a Edward y a mi , aunque a ed no le hiciera tanta gracia que lo llamaran asi delante de todos los jugadores del equipo de futbol .

-bien emmmet , por cierto dejaste en casa uno de tus libros, toma- se lo entregue y me lo agradeció

- O POR DIOS BELLA ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA POR MANANA QUE NO AGUANTO – Alice corrió hacia mi y me abraso y después hice lo mismo con rose y jasper quienes reían con las acciones de nuestra pequeña amiga .

- lo se alice yo igual-

-será genial chicas en serio nosotras tres en un centro comercial SOLAS- dijo esto rosalie especialmente hacia los chicos que nos veían divertidos y sacudiendo su cabeza.

- o por dios ayúdanos y sálvanos de la catástrofe – dijo jazz con una cara de miedo fingida ala cual los chicos solamente rieron, y las chicas y yo solo les enviamos dagas con los ojos.

-jajaja muy graciosos idiotas pero bien que disfrutan de lo que compramos verdad emmett?- con eso los chicos se callaron y se pusieron serios , en especial mi hermano , duramos un tiempo mas conversando y sonó la campana para iniciar las clases , así que nos despedimos y Edward y yo nos adentramos a nuestra primera clase( ya que las compartíamos todas ) que era historia. Amaba historia y era muy buena , pero Edward no, así que casi siempre le ayudaba a estudiar para que tuviera una buena nota la cual siempre la conseguía , presentía que hoy iba a ser un buen día pero que podría pasar en _forks high emocionante... _


End file.
